First Date: Part Two
by Airame Phantom
Summary: This is a team songfic. First chapter was written by Insubordinance. Danny and Valerie are going on a date. On Danny's way to her house, he hears a song that makes him think. DV


A/N: This is Airamé Phantom here with the second part of Insubordinance's D/V fic 'First date'. It took me awhile to write, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Besides, the first part of this is on Insubordinance's account. Just look her up!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**__**

First Date-Part Two

Danny Fenton checked his watch again. 5:42 PM. "Jazz, I don't have time for this!" he exclaimed.

"Danny, it's a date, you need to wear something nice," Jazz insisted. Danny groaned. The only reason Jazz was helping him with this was because he'd been acting nervous all day and she just so happened to come across a memo stuck on his computer screen that said, "Pick up Valerie at six." And the only reason Danny did that was because he was really paranoid about accidentally forgetting.

"Jazz!" Danny pleaded. "I gotta go now! And you won't let me near the closet!"

"Okay, okay," Jazz said, stepping to one side. She'd been going through all the clothes in his closet searching for something...suitable. "Here," she said fondly and handed him what she'd picked out.

"Jazz! It's just a simple date! I don't need to get dressed up!" Danny said. "And I'm fourteen! I don't need your help!" Okay, his nerves were getting the best of him but he couldn't help it! He...really, really like Valerie and...he thinks it's enough to call love.

"Just put it on," Jazz said. Danny sighed. She held out the clothes for him.

"Fine," Danny grumbled, shaking his head and grabbing the clothes from Jazz. It was a white, long-sleeve, button-down dress shirt he'd worn for his graduation from the eighth grade. It still fit him since he hadn't changed very much in the past months of ninth. And the pants Jazz gave him were black. What? She wanted him to dress up for a date as if he were going to some sort of tango dance contest? He groaned and then, as a thought struck him twelve times in the back of the head, grinned.

Jazz smiled at him, hands clasped. Danny quickly replaced his smile with a small frown.

"Okay, now out," Danny said, pointing at the door.

"Alright," Jazz said smile vanishing from his tone. She turned tail and walked out the room, closing the door behind.

Danny grinned again, threw the clothes she'd given him onto his bed and rushed towards the closet for some blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt. The jeans he was wearing now had grass stains from having reverted back to human form as Skulker had thrown him down to the grassy ground of the park. Sam and Tucker had caught the ghost before he could even trap Danny.

Skulker...ghosts...everything that kept him from being totally truthful with Valerie. Then again, if he remembered correctly, she wanted to walk home with him to discuss some ghost stuff with his parents.

Danny frowned as he switched clothes and went ghost to get out of the building unnoticed. Ever since Valerie got all the ghost-hunting equipment, things had gotten a little out of control. He was some times afraid she might find out about his being Phantom and end up hating his human half too. But another art of him told him she might accept him and everything would be all right. But he was still afraid of what her reaction might be.

Sighing, the half-ghost turned vanished from sight as he phased out the building and onto the outside world. It would have been a short walk to Valerie's since it wasn't very far away, but he wanted to get there as soon as he could, so he flew there instead, transforming back to Fenton outside the building of apartments where she lived. The streets were vacant, so it wasn't necessary to hide.

He began towards the entrance of the building, then stopped.

He blinked. It….it was music. He wondered where it was….

It was coming from next door to the building. Someone had the stereo or something blaring at ultra-loud. But the song was almost mesmerizing. Then, the words started and he listened intently, almost frozen in place.

****

What's the time?  
Well, it's gotta be close to midnight!  
My body's talking to me,  
It says, "Time for danger!"

"Danger….pft," Danny mumbled, shaking his head and beginning to go into the building. "Got enough of that…." Inside, he could still hear the music. He could swear he'd heard the song before, but he couldn't place it at all.

****

It says, "I wanna commit a crime!  
Wanna be the cause of a fight!  
Wanna put on my tight skirt, and flirt,  
With a stranger!"

Now he remembered. It was in a musical he'd once saw a long while ago….Very long ago. He hardly remembered it since he wasn't into that stuff anymore. But he did remember seeing Jazz cry. He was only about four and went asking a lot of times what was wrong with 'Jazzy' to his parents. They had also been interested in ghosts back then, but didn't work as much as now because Danny was so small. But they still invented stuff and worked in the lab where neither Jazz nor him could venture into.

****

I've had a knack from way back,

For breaking the rules once  
I learned the games!  
Get up! Life's too quick!  
I know someplace sick!  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames!  
We don't need any money;  
I always get in for free!  
You can get in too if you get in with me!

Danny walked up a staircase, the song becoming a bit softer than before from his being a bit farther away. He tried to remember who was the one who sang this song in the musical, but just couldn't place it.

****

Let's go - out tonight!  
I have to go - out tonight!  
You wanna play? Let's run away!  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day!  
Take me out tonight! Meow!

He stopped near the top of the staircase as an old woman began to climb down. He would have helped if she needed help, but the woman walked tall and proud, as if showing off that she could do everything he, still in his youth, could do. He grinned as the woman passed by him and vanished down the stairs and out the building.

****

When I get a wink from the doorman,  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B!  
Let's go - out tonight!  
I have to go - out tonight!  
You wanna prowl?  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl!  
Out tonight!

Mimi. The name was perceived quickly as Danny entered a hall with doors lining both walls. Was it Mimi who sang that song? He could hardly remember. He listened to the lyrics, the words muffled slightly, and caught a small part that made him smile.

The door man? "I wonder…." He mumbled to himself, grinning mischievously.

****

In the evening I've got to roam!  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome!  
Feels too damn much like home,  
When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar,  
So dark we forget who we are!  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die!

This part now made Danny think about Phantom and Ghost-Hunter. And once again he had a small inner-argument. He'd sent Tucker to ask Valerie for him to go on a date. After much asking, Valerie had agreed. But Tucker and Sam also told him it may not be the best idea, especially Sam.

And the maybes kept coming, accompanied by what ifs, the works. Danny walked over to Valerie's door and knocked as his thoughts kept spinning. But he, as he'd told himself a while ago, really liked Valerie. Even more than that, he loved her. But the fear still stuck, the anticipation. But it didn't matter. To hell with all the ghost troubles; to hell with this fear. Tonight, he was going to make sure nothing went bad. And he was going to make so this night was perfect. Perfect for Valerie and perfect for him. Now all he needed was a perfect beginning.

****

Let's go - out tonight uh-huh!  
I have to go - out tonight!  
You're sweet! Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me - out tonight!

There was a soft unbolting sound as the knob turned and Danny's nervousness vanished at the sight of Valerie. Her beauty and elegance. He smiled and held out a hand while his other hand was behind his back. He bowed slightly and grinned up at Valerie, who smiled back.

"Ready to go out tonight?" he asked in his clearest voice, and took Valerie's hand as he stood up straight again.

"You bet."

****

Please take me - out tonight!  
Don't forsake me - out tonight!  
I'll let you make me - out tonight!  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!


End file.
